


The Act of Leaving You

by themarvel



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, angsty later in fic, suicide later in the fic, super fluffy parts though, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvel/pseuds/themarvel
Summary: FP Jones was just arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom. When Jughead decides to give his father a visit, he realises something is off about FP. He brushes it off, thinking nothing of it. Soon, Jughead will receive news that will change his life forever- what will he do? Jughead gets caught between the two worlds of Betty and the gang and the Southside Serpents with no idea what to do or where to go. ~Trigger Warning, proceed with caution, please~





	1. Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, sorry for the awful summary; truth is, I'm not really sure how this will play out, myself. Bad, I know, but I'm just writing as I go. I plan to make this fic quite a few chapters, so stay tuned! Also, a big thanks to my best friend Esperanza for editing this- she's been such a huge help in motivating me, as well as editing my stories. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Quiet footsteps echo in the dim hallways of the Riverdale jailhouse. 

Shoving his pale hands in his pockets, Jughead downcasts his gaze to avoid eye contact with strangers roaming the halls, making his way to the exit. He had visited his father for the second time that week. The boy couldn't sleep much since his father’s arrest- he, Betty, Archie, and Veronica worked nonstop to prove FP’s innocence of the murder of Jason Blossom.

Jughead pushes open the doors, stepping into the frigid winter air. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looks up to see Fred and Archie standing by Fred’s old pickup truck. Fred offers a small smile, waving his hand, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

He offers a modest grin as Archie pats him on the back before getting into the passenger’s seat.

“How’d it go?” The redhead turns back to look at his best friend.

Jughead slides his signature messenger bag off of his shoulders and onto the seat next to him, sighing, “How do you think? He’s just as standoffish as every other time I’ve visited.” He gives Archie a look before he leans his head against the window, acting as if watching the scenery go by. He huffs out a puff of air in frustration; Jughead knows something was a off about his father today- he seemed even more detached, if even possible.

Archie nods and turns to face front again, understanding that they’d talk about it later. Jughead pulls his denim sherpa jacket tighter around him for the sole purpose of feeling secure; it’s become a habit for when he’s anxious or something of the sort. He’s been doing that more often than not, lately.

Snow falls gently through the crisp sunlight as the car pulls into the driveway of the Andrews house. Fred clears his throat as he shuts off the ignition right before hopping out of the old truck. Archie waits until his dad’s door is shut to say, “Upstairs?”

Jughead nods, slipping his worn leather bag over his shoulder as he opens his door- Archie doing the same. The two quietly pad up to Archie’s room, shutting the door behind them.

“Something’s wrong with my dad.”

Archie raises his eyebrow, “I’m going to need a little more than that, Jug.”

Jughead rolls his eyes and throws his bag onto the floor, “I’m getting to that,” he crosses his arms over his chest, “he didn’t say one word to me except for as I got up to leave. He said to ‘cut the ropes’ and I don’t have the slightest idea as to what that means.” His eyes follow Archie as he takes off his letterman jacket and hangs it on his desk chair.

“Hey, Jug…?” Archie sits down on his twin-sized bed, “Do you think he could be… I don’t know… losing it in there? I mean, whenever you go to visit he’s always so uncommunicative, and obviously he doesn’t really sleep… so maybe that’s catching up to him?” The boy runs a hand through his hair, yawning.

The brunette sighs, “Maybe.” He takes a seat next to Archie, falling back on the bed. Simultaneously, both his and Archie’s phones buzz. Reflexively, the two boys reach for their respective phones. It’s a text from Betty, to a group chat with them both and Veronica.

Pop’s for dinner? Meet you guys there in 15?

“Well, I guess we’re going to Pop’s” Jughead sits up and rubs his red and tired eyes, his bags noticeably growing with each passing day.

Archie stands to put on his blue and gold letterman as Jughead reaches down to pick up his bag. The two exchange a glance and head out of the door.


	2. Respective Milkshakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooooo I love this chapter so much- I think it's one of the best things I've written in a while. Sorry it's so short so far, I'm working on making the chapters longer! I hope you all enjoy it!

Icy wind cuts through the air, blowing little snowflakes across the small town. Opening the door to Pop’s has never felt so warm and inviting, compared to the outside. Jughead and Archie shake off whatever snow has collected on them before they join Betty and Veronica, who have already sat down at their regular booth and ordered everyone their respective milkshakes. Jughead jumps over the seat behind the booth and lands semi-gracefully next to Betty as Archie simply slides into the booth next to Veronica.

“It’s about time you showed up, I was about to drink your milkshakes.” The raven-haired girl smirks at the two boys as she stirs her own chocolate milkshake. Archie chuckles, reaching for his own.

Jughead glances over at Betty, immediately taking note of her lack of a jacket. Just as he opens his mouth to comment on it, the blonde holds up her signature tan coat, “I’ve got it, relax.” 

Jughead smiles and rolls his oceanic eyes, “Of course you do.” He lays his arm across Betty’s shoulders, taking his strawberry milkshake up to his mouth with his free hand. 

Archie plucks the bright red cherry from atop the whipped cream adorning his vanilla shake, “Hey, Jug.”

The brunette looks up in response.

“Catch.”

The red cherry flies through the air, the excess whipped cream flying off of it. Jughead opens his mouth and catches the cherry skillfully, biting the fruit off of its stem and discarding it to the side. The two girls look at him in disbelief, their faces threatening to crack into smiles. Archie and Jughead high-five as their laughs echo through the nearly empty diner. 

Veronica shoots Betty a mischievous glance, a smirk tugging at the corner of her perfectly painted lips. Betty raises an eyebrow as Veronica pushes Archie out of the booth and struts over to the ‘80s style jukebox sitting at the front of the diner. She chooses an upbeat disco song with a steady beat, letting it play from the old machine. Betty laughs and rolls her eyes as Veronica dances back to the booth and takes Archie’s hands. She swings them around until Archie is dancing, too. 

“C’mon, slow-pokes.” Veronica says to the two still in the booth. 

Betty slides out of the red booth and holds out her hands to Jughead. He rolls his eyes and gives her an imploring look.

Betty laughs, “C’mon, Juggie, it’ll be fun.”

Jughead gives a defeated sigh and smiles, taking Betty’s hands as she helps him to his feet. Betty grins as she and Jughead start to carelessly swing their arms and shuffle their feet. A chuckle leaves the brunette’s chest as he meets his girl’s gaze. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” he says right before he spins Betty, to her surprise, almost expertly.

Once she’s facing him again, she smiles and says “Not bad.”

Archie and Veronica laugh at their two friends as they continue dancing. The redhead attempts to spin Veronica, only ending in her hitting her hip on a barstool. Veronica reflexively puts a hand on her hip, faking an offended face. 

“Thanks, Archiekins. Now I’m injured.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, V. Are you alri-”

Veronica cuts Archie off with a laugh, “Arch, I’m fine. I was just messing with you.”

Archie lets out a sigh of relief as Jughead and Betty laugh at the two. Jughead mutters ‘losers’ under his breath and Betty hits his chest playfully. The brunette smiles down at the blonde, leaning in to kiss her. When their lips touch, the sound of a camera shutters and they both pull away to see Veronica and Archie snapping pictures with their phones. 

“Way to ruin the moment, guys.” Jughead says, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance sneak their way across his features. 

Betty rolls her eyes and kisses him once more, earning two ‘aww's from Archie and Veronica. She pulls away, leaving Jughead a smiling, blushing mess. The blonde slides back into the booth, reaching for her vanilla milkshake. The other three follow in suit, laughing as the song fades away.

The bell above the door to Pop’s chimes as Fred and Hermione rush in. The two adults half run to the booth, stopping in front of the four teenagers.

“Dad?”

“Mom?”

The two immediately look at Jughead, panic written across their faces. Jughead lets the straw of his milkshake slide out of his mouth as the other three look at him. He stands so he is level with Fred and Hermione, concern in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Jughead says, almost whispering.

“I-It’s…” Hermione starts.

Fred finishes her sentence.

“It’s your father.”


	3. The First Act of Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so since last chapter was really short, and this chapter is short and sweet, I've decided to upload both in one night. Crazy, but it should hold you all off until Chapter 4. I didn't really know how to make this more descriptive or longer, I just felt this was a short but powerful chapter. I still hope you guys enjoy it! Love you all!

Terrible scenarios run through his head, “What?” feeling dizzy, Jughead places a hand on the back of the red booth, steadying himself. 

Fred’s eyes shift from Jughead to Hermione. Betty stares at Jughead, while Archie and Veronica stare at their parents. Fred clears his throat as Hermione casts her gaze to the floor of the diner. 

“Kids, I think we should talk to Jughead alone-” 

“No, let them hear. What happened?” Jughead’s voice shakes. Betty places her hand on his, giving it a little squeeze.

Hermione and Fred exchange a worrisome glance. Looking at her mother, Veronica notices faint mascara lines tracing down her cheeks from her puffy, bloodshot eyes. Veronica whispers, “Oh, god,” and puts a hand over her mouth.

“God dammit, someone tell me what’s going on!” Jughead raises his voice, tears filling his eyes.

Fred takes a deep, shaky breath, “FP killed himself in his cell just a few minutes ago. Right when we found out we came here-”

A wave of shock comes over him, “What? No- I just talked to him. You’re lying- he’s fine-”

Fred takes Jughead’s head in his hands, forcing the teen to look him in the eyes. Only then does Jughead realise Fred’s eyes are watery and bloodshot; this is real. Gasps came from the table in front of them. Betty stands next to Jughead, warily putting a hand on his arm. “Jug?” she whispers, barely audible.

The brunette lets out a breath and collapses on the floor, earning a small shriek from Betty. He stares blankly at the space in front of him, mouth slightly agape. Betty crouches down next to him, putting a cautious hand on his forearm. Her eyes fill with tears as she watches the boy in front of her emotionally deteriorate; his eyes become watery, as well.

“...Jug?” Betty’s voice shakes as she whispers.

Jughead’s eyes meet hers. She pulls him into a hug just as his face starts to twist, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Betty wraps her arms around the boy, placing one hand on the back of his head as he sobs into her shoulder.

Archie and Veronica slide down onto the floor next to the pair. Archie reaches out a hand to rub Jughead’s back, but Betty holds up a finger as to say ‘wait a minute’. Archie nods and withdraws his hand, instead putting an arm around Veronica, pulling her into his chest. 

Fred wipes away the tears forming in his eyes. Seeing Jughead like this kills him- it kills everybody- but it kills Betty the most. The boy’s body shook as sobs wracked his chest, his arms gripping Betty as if he’s holding onto her for dear life. She bites her bottom lip to keep from making noise as tears flow like rivers down her face; she needs to be strong for him now. He needs her.

Jughead’s sobs slow and turn into shallow breathing as he calms himself down. He pulls away from the hug as he wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his denim jacket. Archie rubs his back briefly, offering a small smile. 

“It’ll be okay.”


End file.
